


Dreams

by AdorableBecquerel



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableBecquerel/pseuds/AdorableBecquerel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayaka meets Kyouko in a dream. Stuff happens. <br/>(I don't really know how to summarize it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Dreams

Chapter 1: I Met Her Once In A Dream

 

This place felt pleasant. A cool breeze blowing through the air. Hills of endless green grass. Beautiful oak trees spread far and wide.

A girl stood upon one of the hills, staring out across the countless others. Her short, blue hair swayed gently with the wind, flowing like waves in the ocean. She breathed in the fresh air, taking in the scent. Walking to the nearest tree, she sat down, making herself comfortable among the roots. The branches blocked most of the sun, making it a cool spot to relax. Letting out a sigh, the girl closed her eyes, leaning back onto the tree trunk.

"So I guess I'm not the only one who's found this place, huh?"

Opening her eyes, a girl with long, red hair appeared before her. "Hm? Who are you?"

"Name's Kyouko. You?"

"Sayaka." Sayaka felt a little cautious at this mysterious girl, having just met. Yet, something about this person made her oddly calm at the same time.

"Where are we, exactly?" Kyouko asked, scanning the green ocean surrounding them.

"My guess is as good as yours," Sayaka replied. "Though, it is comforting, seeing such a beautiful place."

Kyouko sat down next to her, landing with a small grunt. She leaned back, resting her head on her arms. "Yeah... You don't see stuff like this every day, especially when you live in a city."

"Mm." Sayaka looked over to her company, who at the moment seemed lost observing the scenery. Her breathing was quiet, her chest keeping a slow, gentle pace. Now that she really looked at her, Sayaka thought that the girl was quite adorable. Her full cheeks. The way she pursed her lips together. Her deep, vermilion eyes---

"Is something the matter? You've been staring at me like I was apple pie..." Kyouko asked, one eyebrow raised.

Sayaka jumped a little at the question, turning her head away to hide her reddening cheeks. "What? No I wasn't...!"

Kyouko laughed, "Don't lie to me, I know you were staring!" She sat up, leaning over Sayaka in an attempt to catch a glimpse of her face. Persistently, Sayaka kept trying to turn away, as well as keep from smiling. Unfortunately, she was doing a terrible job at both.

"Okay, that's enough from you!" Sayaka said, giving Kyouko a playful shove.

The girl was momentarily stunned by the sudden move, but snapped out of it quickly. She returned the favor, a little harder, and got to her feet and ran. Sayaka was knocked over to her side, though it wasn't long before she went to chase the girl.

The two ran across the fields, with Kyouko lightly taunting Sayaka as she stayed several paces ahead of her.

"Come on, Sayaka! I know you're faster than that!" teased Kyouko, who was practically running circles around her.

Sayaka shot a grin, saying, "I'm just pacing myself, your won't last long if you're spending so much energy running around me!"

"Yeah right!" Kyouko climbed to the top of one of the hills, calling down, "I bet you couldn't make it up this hi---OH CRAP!"

The girl was cut short by Sayaka tackling her at the top, bringing both of them down the slope. They tumbled down, pretty much laughing with tears in their eyes as they reached the base.

The pair let out a sigh, looking straight up into the sky. A silence hovered in the air between the two, but it was anything but uncomfortable. If anything, it just felt...right.

Sayaka felt something slip into her hand. She glanced over to Kyouko to see her smiling at her, her hand holding hers. Sayaka's cheeks began to heat up as she thought about how warm and soft Kyouko's hand was.

Looking back to the sky, Kyouko said quietly, "This was really fun. I had a great time, Sayaka."

"Yeah, me too," Sayaka felt her heart drop a little. "...but this is a dream isn't it? None of this is real. I'm not really here with you... am I?" Tears began to brim her eyes, though she did not have the heart to stop them from spilling. "As far as we know, this could be the last time we ever see each other. Who knows if we'll have this dream again? Just this one was---"

She stopped herself before she crashed emotionally. "I just wish this dream didn't have to end. So I could keep being here. With you." She closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Stop crying."

Sayaka looked over to Kyouko, who kept a serious face.

"Of course we'll see each other again. Yeah, it is a dream. And yeah, it'll end. However, that doesn't mean this is the last dream we'll ever have together. So until then, we'll have to wait patiently. Okay?"

Sayaka processed her words for a moment, then nodded.

"Good. So while we're in this dream, why don't we make some use of it? Come here," Kyouko gestured, gently pulling Sayaka into a warm embrace.

Sayaka wiped away her tears, returning the hug. Looking up to Kyouko's face, she said quietly, "You smell nice, it kind of reminds me of..."

"Apples? Yeah, I get that a lot."

Sayaka closed her eyes and quietly enjoyed the warmth that Kyouko provided. She listened to her steady heartbeat, beating softly like footsteps. She breathed in the pleasant scent, cuddling close to Kyouko.

These were the last things she thought about before falling asleep.

...

Sayaka woke up to the darkness of her room. The morning light poked its way through her window's shutters, creating a subtle glow within. Staring at the ceiling, she kept thinking about the dream. She remembered the cool breeze, the endless green hills, the oak trees, but most of all...

"Kyouko..."  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of making this a multiple-chapter fic, but for now, I'll just leave it at this.


End file.
